la diversión de titeuf
by nickolas01
Summary: esta historia no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Cartman6x61 y de andreu-t (agradesco por dejarme ser parte de esta historia), ellos son los dueños de esta historia yo solo doy algunas escenas cómicas y aporto con las escenas para mayores esto es un crovoser (creo que se escribe asi), si quieren ver como es titeuf esta en esta pagina /user/cartman6x6/1,
1. Chapter 1

**La diversión de Titeuf**

**si quieren ballan a la pagina de denviart de andreu-t, busquenlo con ese nombe XD**

Titeuf se encontraba en la escuela, sentado muy aburrido y no se percataba de que alguien lo vigilaba por la ventana, era nada más ni nadie menos que la Princesa Celestia (por ahora tendrá la forma que tenía en la película)

-sé que no debo estar aquí, pero en verdad necesito a alguien y ya ocupe a todos los ponis de equestria -decía Celestia mientras miraba a todos en el salón de clases, (para ser más específico a Titeuf)

-buenos niños, es la hora de ir al paseo hacia el Zoológico -dijo la profesora, todos los niños salieron corriendo, mientras que Celestia sigilosamente seguía a los niños de las clases, luego los niños se suben a un autobús escolar, Celestia como era de esperarse utiliza un hechizo para que le aparezcan sus alas y empieza a volar pero para que nadie la viera también hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y empezó a seguir al autobús

Ya pasando las horas, el autobús se detuvo en el zoológico y los niños salieron corriendo mientras que Titeuf caminaba y hablaba junto con Hugo, Celestia aterrizo y deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad y apareció en un callejón oscuro y fue en siga de Titeuf junto con Hugo, después de un rato Titeuf y Hugo se habían separado de la clases y fueron a ver a un perezoso

-Perfecto –dijo Celestia luego sale una nube de imaginación de su cabeza –"_primero distraigo al niño (Hugo) y cuando este solo lo duermo con un dardo y me lo llevo_" –pensó Celestia mientras que en la nube de imaginación habían parecido una Celestia, un Titeuf y un Hugo pero parecía que un niño de 5 años había dibujado la imaginación de Celestia, Celestia estaba pensando en cómo distraer a Hugo después de un rato se le ocurrió algo con su magia hizo a parecer humo rosa y lo soplo hacia la dirección de Hugo, el de repente se empieza a marear pero luego se recupera y de la nada aparece una mujer, color de pelo rubio unos grandes pechos, vestía con una camisa amarrada con un nudo y una falda muy corta, la mujer le da un giño a Hugo, él se sonroja a mas no poder y empieza a babear, luego la mujer se da vuelta y se agacha, Hugo se da cuenta de que no llevaba bragas así que se podía ver todo su trasero, Hugo al ver eso empezó a sangrar por la nariz

-oye Hugo, ¿Qué estás viendo? –dijo Titeuf mientras miraba por donde miraba Hugo, pero por más que veía no podía encontrar nada

La mujer empieza caminar hacia el callejón y le indica a Hugo con el dedo y le dice que venga

-nos vemos, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –dijo Hugo y fue corriendo hacia la mujer, Titeuf muy confundido veía a Hugo mientras se iba a una dirección desconocida para el

-muy bien, y ahora la fase dos –dijo Celestia, luego saca un cerbatana y luego pone un dardo (son para dormir), luego toma mucho aire y lanza el dardo hacia Titeuf, Titeuf vio al suelo y vio una moneda y se agacha a recogerla, sin darse cuenta evito que el dardo le diera pero el dardo le dio al perezoso que dio un grito, Titeuf vio algo que no esperaba el perezoso empezó a bailar hasta que se desplomo en el duelo

-eso fue lo más extraño que he visto –dijo Titeuf, Celestia tenía también decía que era muy extraño lo que acababa de ver, Titeuf vio que sus compañeros lo llamaran y fue con ellos, Celestia tiro la cerbatana ya que solo tenía un dardo, los niños ya habían paseado por todo el y todos se fueron en el autobús en dirección a la escuela

Celestia apareció en la calle y vio por ambos lados y ve el autobús y ve que Titeuf tenía la cabeza afuera de la ventana

-se siente bien el viento –decía Titeuf

-idea –dijo Celestia mientras que otra nube de imaginación salía de su cabeza - primero hago una nube de somnífero luego lo hago invisible, y cuando él se acerque se dormirá inmediato y después me lo llevo y lo disfrutare –dijo Celestia con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa pervertida, Celestia utilizo su magia y una nube apareció, luego y la nube se hizo invisible, luego soplo y la nube se colocó dónde iba a pasar Titeuf, cada vez se acercaba más y Celestia ya estaba pensando que por fin iba a funcionar

-Titeuf entra la cabeza –dijo la maestra quien obligo a Titeuf a entrar la cabeza, esto hace que no tocara la nube, Celestia veía con los brazos caídos al autobús alejándose

-no sé por qué lo intento –dijo Celestia ya teniendo un aura deprimente, luego se ve un auto sin techo y un idiota sacando la cabeza por la ventana mientras conducía pero sin percatarse había tocado la nube de somnífero y se queda dormido y cruza con la luz roja en el semáforo ocasionando de varios autos chocaran, Celestia veía el gran caos que estaba ocasionando la nube de somnífero y salió de ahí mientras silbaba (esa es cuando haces algo malo y sales de ahí silbado como si tu no hicieras nada)

Ya terminado las clases los niños ya caminaban por la escuela, Titeuf estaba caminando por el parque hasta que una señora (Celestia) se le apareció de frente

-hola ¿quiere probar nuestro producto? –dijo Celestia mientras le ofrecía un vaso con jugo (también tenía algunas pastillas para dormir), Titeuf estaba a punto de bebérselo pero luego llego Franky

-Titeuf –dijo Franky mientras le dio una palmada en la espalda, esto hizo que Titeuf botara el vaso con jugo, ante eso Celestia se quedó quieta como piedra mientras que en el fondo aparece una Celestia que tenía dibujado en la frente Celestia interna (es como la que tenía Zakura de Naruto), la Celestia interna estaba gritando -¡¿POR QUEEEE?! –gritaba mientras miraba al cielo

-hola Franky, mira después hablo contigo, primero déjame beber esto –decía Titeuf mientras se dirigía una mesa que estaba cerca de Celestia que aún estaba quieta como piedra

-oye yo también quiero –dijo Franky, Titeuf fue el primero en tomar de una botella y luego le paso la botella a Franky y se la bebió, después de unos segundo ambos caen en el suelo dormidos, Celestia ve esto y ve la botella y se fijó que era cloroformo que iba ocupar como último recurso y ve al cielo

-¿en serio? –dijo Celestia, pero no le importo y vio a ambos dormidos como un tronco mientras roncaban

-hazlo con tu boca….preciosa –decía Titeuf

-zzzzzz…Vanesa…niña mala –decía Franky mientras dormía, Celestia amarro a Titeuf y ya lo estaba cargando da algunos pasos pero luego ve a Hugo mientras iba corriendo con un rubor y babeando

-ven aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer –decía Hugo, Celestia no comprendió hasta que recordó algo

-pensé que el hechizo ya debió haber terminado –dijo Celestia pero no le importo luego con su magia crea un portal y lo atraviesa, luego aparece Celestia en su forma normal, Celestia se da cuenta de que estaba dentro de un bosque así que se disponía hacer un hechizo que hiciera que viajaran a el castillo dejo a Titeuf en el suelo y se lamio los labios

-no será malo si lo estreno ahora jijiji –dijo Celestia y con su magia baja el pantalón de Titeuf, luego se agacha y empieza a lamer desde la punta hasta la base empezó a lamer muy lentamente, Titeuf aun estando durmiendo empezó a dar leves gemidos al sentir la lengua de Celestia, Celestia se detuvo al ver el pene de Titeuf totalmente erecto, ella empezó a babear por el tamaño

-mmmmm que rico –dijo Celestia y sin esperar más empezó a chupar el pene de Titeuf con gran velocidad, mientras que hacia eso, con sus casco empezó a frotar su vagina

-"_mmmm es muy grande, pero solo está dormido, ¿Cómo será cuando este despierto?" _–pensó Celestia sin dejar de chupar el pene de Titeuf y sin para de mover su casco, después de unos 3 minutos Titeuf inconscientemente se corrió en la boca de Celestia, ella se sorprendió por la gran cantidad que salía, era tanta que no pudo aguantar más y el semen salía de su boca, ella también se había corrido, ella saco el pene de Titeuf de su boca y se lamio los labios atrapando con su lengua el semen que tenía en los labios, luego vio el casco que uso para frotar su vagina y lo lamio

-mmm, me gustaría hacer otras cosillas, pero no quiero que se canse cuando despierte –dijo Celestia, luego volvió a poner los pantalones a Titeuf y desapareció junto con él a la dirección del castillo 

**continuara**

**y que les parecio**


	2. Chapter 2

**La diversión de Titeuf**

**Capítulo 1: Primer CONTACTO real (XD)**

**Consejo, lean los comics de Andreu-t en deviantart y entenderán lo de esta historia XD y aquí está la página **_** gallery, **_**y las apariencia de las ponis son ferry pero sin dedos solo pesuñas (no me pregunten recuerden que la historia no me pertenece)**

Celestia llevaba Titeuf que seguía durmiendo amarrado y con los ojos vendados caminando hacia su habitación, en el camino se encuentra con Luna, Luna iba a hablar

-Hermana ¿dónde sacaste eso? -pregunto Luna mientras veía a Titeuf dormido

-Internet -dijo Celestia y Luna tenía una cara más o menos así (-_-) -está bien...te diré todo -dijo Celestia y le conto todo

-Hermana, de nuevo con esas cosas -dijo Luna mientras tenía una ceja elevada

-Pues que quieres que te diga, necesito alguien y ya me canse de los sementales y quise probar algo nuevo -dijo Celestia

-Fuuu, bueno tu a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío, me iré con una amiga -dijo Luna ya caminando a la puerta

-¿Con Derpy verdad? -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Luna se sonroja

-¡YAAA DEJAME! -grito Luna azotando la puerta, Celestia se ríe con la voz baja y vuelve a caminar hasta llegar a su habitación y acostó a Titeuf en su cama

-Bueno, me parece que el efecto del cloroformo debe acabarse ahora -dijo Celestia, pero espero una 30 segundos y Titeuf seguí durmiendo, luego Celestia lo toma con su magia y lo mueve por todos lados, luego le arroja agua en la cara, luego con sus pesuñas raya una pizarra y hace un ruido insoportable, luego toca una trompeta pero nada hacía despertar a Titeuf

-¿Qué otra cosa tengo que sea ruidosa? -dijo Celestia, luego con su magia trae un despertador y se lo pone cerca de Titeuf y de repente hace mucho ruido pero no lo despertó, luego Celestia ya se rindió y se tiro al suelo, luego Celestia se fijó que había un mosquito y pico a Titeuf que lo hizo despertar

-(bostezo) que buena siesta, dormí muy bien, pero no veo nada y no puedo moverme (recuerden que estaba vendado y amarrado) ¡AHHHH ME QUEDE CIEGO Y TAMBIEN ME QUEDE INVALIDO, NO PUEDE SER, JESUS, DIOS NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESO TENIAMOS UN TRATO, AUXILIO SATANAS TU ME DEBES UNA!-gritaba Titeuf mientras se movía

-Tranquilito pequeñín solo tienes vendado los ojos, ahora te lo quito -dijo Celestia y le quito el paño a Titeuf

-Valla gracias por... -dijo Titeuf pero se fijó bien quien la había ayudado y su cara cambia a uno de horror -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH UN CABALLO CORNUDO CON ALAS! -grito Titeuf mientras intentaba alejarse de Celestia

-técnicamente sería un alicornio -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-aaahhh gracias por la información entonces ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH UN ALICORNIO CON UN BUEN CUERPO ME QUIERE COMER, POR FAVOR NO ME COMA LE PUEDE TRAER ALGUIEN MAS!...¿QUE TAL HUGO? QUEDARA BIEN CON UN POCO DE ARROZ -grito Titeuf aún más asustado

-Primero gracias por decir que tengo buen cuerpo, segundo no quiero comerte y tercero quiero hacerte otro tipo de cosas -dijo Celestia con lujuria en su voz

-¿Qué cosas? -dijo Titeuf pero realmente estaba viendo los enormes pechos que tenía Celestia ella se da cuenta y toma sus pechos y lo empieza a mover, esto hace que el miembro de Titeuf se agrandara y endureciera, Celestia empieza a lamer sus labios

-Hi hi, ya veo que esta situación por fin va en dirección al lugar en donde quiero ir...-dijo Celestia

-Eerm, ¿ir a dónde?-dijo Titeuf, en ese momento Celestia empieza a quitarse los pocos complementos de ropa que lleva encima quedando totalmente Desnuda

-Pues... el lugar el cual yo consigo mí momento de disfrute erótico diario con algún compañero de mi reino he he...-dijo Celestia ya estando encima de Titeuf

-Errmm, en cierto modo ya se te veía desnuda, ¿es necesario estarlo más?-dijo Titeuf con un leve sonrojado

-Pues sí, que no quiero ensuciarme los complementos con la de cosas que haremos ahora mismo he he-dijo Celestia aun estando encima de Titeuf

-¿Eermm, cosas como cuáles? -dijo Titeuf mientras tenía el lee sonrojo en su rostro e inconscientemente empieza a babear

-Como complacer un poco esta pequeña parte de aquí-dijo Celestia y empieza a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, esto hace que el miembro de Titeuf crezca aún más

-Mmm ya veo, aunque ¿es necesario estar todo el rato atado? -dijo Titeuf tratando de no mostrar excitado por lo que hacía Celestia algo que era imposible ya que ella empezó a moverse más rápido luego se detuvo y vio a Titeuf a los ojos

-Tal vez si me aseguras que de que no te irás corriendo por ahí intentando escapar de mí, porque si lo haces puedo ser muy violenta -dijo Celestia una mirando a Titeuf a los ojos

-Ni si quiera ser a donde debería irme, así que huir no creo-dijo Titeuf

-Bueno, también es verdad, pero vale -dijo Titeuf y Celestia desata a Titeuf con su magia

-Bueno, ¿y qué cosa tiene pensado? -dijo Titeuf

-Te lo dejo a tu elección, ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? Al empezar, me gusta que mi victi... digo mi compañero de cama de turno sepa cómo hacerme sentir como la princesa que soy para ellos -dijo Celestia mientras movía sus pechos con sus cascos

-Bueno por lo que me decía Hugo tengo que lamerte los pezones pero no los encuentro -dijo Titeuf buscando donde lamer

-Tú no te preocupes solo hazlo -dijo Celestia mientras seguía sentada en la cintura de Titeuf, Titeuf se sienta y empieza a lamer los pechos de Celestia aun buscando sus pezones que no estaban

-Hmmmm ahhh nada mal ohhh, continua -dijo Celestia y de tanta excitación que sentía aparecen sus pezones y Titeuf

-Por fin -dijo Titeuf ya empezando a chupar y morder sus pezones y con una mano masajeaba y apretaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra toca uno de sus glúteos y apretándolos con fuerza

-ohhhh voy a ahhh para ser humano y además de un niño ahhhh mmmm lo haces muy bien ahhh -decía Celestia muy excitada

-Es algo Natural -dijo Titeuf -_"qué bueno que Hugo me mostro las revistas y los videos de estos temas"_ -pensaba Titeuf siguiendo chupando los pezones de Celestia y con la mano que apretaba los pechos lo vaga hasta que mete dos dedo dentro de la Vagina de Celestia y empezó a moverlos

-Ahhhhh oye ahhh usualmente ohhh los demás no van tan ahh oohh mmm apresurado, pero no esta tan mal ahhh pero te queda muchos ohhh lugares de mi cuerpo que lamer ahh-dijo Celestia muy excitada

-Además de estos melones ¿qué más tengo que usar mi lengua? -dijo Titeuf sin dejar de lamer y chupar los pezones de Celestia

-Ahhh sigue lamiendo y baja, lame todo lo que quieras -dijo Celestia muy excitada

-De acuerdo -dijo Titeuf mientras empujo a Celestia y quedando encima de ella, Titeuf empezó a lamer nuevamente los pechos de Celestia y empezó a bajar lamio todo su estómago y bajo aún más hasta que Titeuf toma las patas de Celestia y las abre dejando ver su vagina que goteaba

-Por fin llegaste a esa parte ¿vas a quedarte mirándolo o vas a utilizar tu lengua? -dijo Celestia mientras que ella misma tomaba sus casco y las separaba, Titeuf empezó a lamer la vagina de Celestia repetidamente

-¿A la princesa le gusta? -pregunto Titeuf y volvió a lamer la vagina y mordía levemente la clítoris de Celestia

-Ahhhh si me gusta ahhh pero deja de hablar y sigue -dijo Celestia y Titeuf aumento las lamidas y la fuerza de las mordidas -He, tú sigue con lo tuyo, pero ten en cuenta, yo soy de estas que tienen fácil de que te corras pero tú pero difícil de que me corra yo -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa retadora

-Ya lo veremos -dijo Titeuf y esa ves puso tres dedos dentro de su vagina y empezó a moverlos con mayor velocidad y mordiendo levemente el clítoris de Celestia -¿te gusta eso, o al menos que quieras que haga otra cosa, puedo estar así todo el rato? -dijo Titeuf mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos

-Ah, tú sigue, por favor no pierdas el ritmo, ah -dijo Celestia mientras movía sus pechos con sus cascos, después de 20 minutos

-Oh sí, ah... ah, AH, oye súbdito mío, ve preparándote que creo que me voy a venirme un poco, AH...-decía Celestia mientras que Titeuf seguía moviendo sus dedos y lamia su clítoris

-Mmm ya era hora hehe -dijo Titeuf siguiendo con más intensidad en todo lo que estaba haciendo

-Sí, ah, ah... AH... ¡AH-HAAAAAH! -grito Celestia mientras se corría en toda la cara de Titeuf

-Mmmm rico juguito de alicornio, hehe -dijo Titeuf, logrando que ambos se rían por el comentario

-Jejej ahora se un buen súbdito y limpia a tu princesa -dijo Celestia mientras toma la cabeza de Titeuf con sus casco y lo empuja hasta su vagina, Titeuf empieza limpiar el semen que quedaba en la vagina hasta ya dejarla limpia -muy bien mi súbdito, ahora sí me siento como si de verdad fuera tu princesa, o sea que ahora vayamos a pasar un poco a la siguiente fase de la velada -dijo Celestia

-Muy bien y ¿ahora qué tengo que lamer? -dijo Titeuf

-Más bien, esta vez, debo de lamer yo... o más bien... chupar -Celestia mientras se arrodillaba un poco y le baja la cremallera de los pantalones de Titeuf

-Pues veamos que tan bien lo haces -dijo Titeuf mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Celestia y la acerca a sus pantalones

-Ya te digo yo que lo vas a notar -Celestia saca con la pezuña el pene ya erecto de Titeuf -He, ya veo que te he dejado bien excitado de momento ¿Verdad? hi-hi -Celestia y toma el pene de Titeuf con una pezuña y empieza a lamerla desde la base hasta la punta y después le dio unos besos a la punta de su pene

-Mmm nada mal para alguien como tú -dijo Titeuf mientras agarro el cuerno de Celestia y empezando a frotarlo arriba y abajo

-Un momento, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso a mí cue...? Ah, ah... AH... -decía Celestia mientras Titeuf seguía moviendo su cuerno de arriba hacia abajo

-Habla menos y chupa más -dijo Titeuf mientras que con la mano que tenía atrás de la cabeza de Celestia la obligo a meter su pene dentro de su boca, Titeuf vio que el cuerno de Celestia estaba cerca y empezó a lamerla y chupar, Celestia empezó a chupar el pene de Titeuf mientras que con su casco se toca su vagina, mientras que Titeuf seguía lamiendo el cuerno de Celestia

-Veo que eres un poco sensible aquí -dijo Titeuf, mientras seguía lamiendo el cuerno, Celestia seguía chupando el pene de Titeuf un poco avergonzada (nickolas01: no se ustedes pero hace rato debería estar avergonzada XD)

-Ohhh si, sigue mi linda princesa -dijo Titeuf disfrutando lo que hacía Celestia, con una sonrisa siguió chupando el pene de Titeuf con más profundidad y con más velocidad, ya llevaban unos 30 minutos haciendo lo mismo hasta que...

-Ohh si estoy a punto de venirme -dijo Titeuf e inmediatamente siguió chupando y lamiendo el cuerno de Celestia, Celestia al escuchar eso aumento aún más la velocidad y la profundidad de las chupadas y sin más remedio Titeuf se vino dentro de la boca de Celestia, ella esperaba que terminara de venirse y al acabar se separó su boca del pene de Titeuf y muy lentamente se tragó el semen que tenía dentro de la boca, Titeuf seguía chupando y lamiendo el cuerno de Celestia y ella ya no pudo más y soltó una especie de líquido color dorado de su cuerno en la boca de Titeuf y se lo trago todo

-Valla, no sabía de esto -dijo Titeuf

-Hehehe hay muchas cosa que no sabes -dijo Celestia y volvió a lamer el pene de Titeuf para recoger todo el semen que estaba ahí hasta dejarlo totalmente limpio -bueno ya que los dos terminamos corriéndonos empecemos con la fase 3 ya mis pechos no han tenido suficiente diversión -dijo Celestia mientras tomaba sus pechos con sus pesuñas y empezó a moverlas, esto que el pene de Titeuf volviera estar erecto

-Si es lo que me imagino lo disfrutare -dijo Titeuf

-Como no te imaginas -dijo Celestia ya saliendo de su cama, Titeuf se sienta en la orilla de la cama y Celestia se sienta y pone el pene de Titeuf entremedio de sus pechos

-Valla si son grandes y muy calientes -dijo Titeuf

-Y eso que no empezado -dijo Celestia y empieza a frotar el pene de Titeuf arriba y abajo con los pechos

-Valla, sí que se siente muy bien, mmmm hehe, bueno, supongo que debo hacer algo para no estar solo sentado disfrutando solo yo -dijo Titeuf y con una mano le pellizca uno de sus pezones y con la otra frotando nuevamente su cuerno

-Mm... Veo que te ha gustado jugar con mi cuerno verdad -dijo Celestia sin dejar de mover sus pechos de arriba y hacia abajo

-Mmm hehe, por algo debo entretenerme, al menos que tus alas sean igual de sensible al tacto y al frote -dijo Titeuf sin dejar de pellizcar unos de sus pezones y frotando el cuerno de Celestia

-Bueno, es posible -dijo Celestia mientras ve que sus alas están todo el rato extendido y duro por la excitación también

-Pues me parece que si -dijo Titeuf sin dejar de utilizar sus manos, Celestia seguía moviendo sus pechos de arriba y hacia abajo mientras que lamia la punta del pene de Titeuf muy lentamente y a veces movia su lengua en forma circular e igual lentamente

-Mmm hehe oww sii -decía Titeuf mientras siguió lamiendo y mordiendo la punto de su cuerno cuando lo tiene cerca

-¿Qué pequeño, se siente bien entre mis pechitos? -dijo Celestia mientras seguía moviendo sus pechos de arriba y hacia abajo

-Mmm totalmente bien, si lo haces así de bien voy a correrme bien intensamente -dijo Titeuf

-Excelente idea -dijo Celestia mientras frota sus pechos más de prisa y más fuerte

-Oooohhh oooohh, madre mía, así si seguro voy a venirme -dijo Titeuf

**-**De acuerdo, será mejor que me prepare ya -dijo Celestia y vuelve a poner el pene en su boca para poder tener el contenido el aparato dentro de ella

-Ooowww si, allá va –dijo Titeuf soltando un gran chorro dentro de su boca y fuerza"

-Mm... Gracias por hacerlo de nuevo pequeño -dijo Celestia besándole a Titeuf en los labios dejándole intencionadamente algo del semen y luego Celestia se traga todo lo que tenía en la boca de nuevo con mucho gusto

-Buajj, no hagas eso de nuevo, no soy de los que se toma su propio semen buajj -dijo Titeuf escupiendo asquead

-He he, solo era una broma, pero bueno, otra fase terminada, ahora solo quedan un par de lugares que creo que todavía no han tenido el lujo de disfrutar de su cosa -dijo Celestia mientras se acostaba en su cama y subía sus piernas hasta sus hombro mostrándole su entrepierna

-Ciertamente, es tiempo de pasar a la acción real –dijo Titeuf colocando su pene sobre la vagina de Celestia

-Ven pequeño, sé que quieres que esto ocurra pronto tanto como yo –dijo Celestia con lujuria

-Allá voy –dijo Titeuf y de un solo golpe mete su pene dentro de la vagina de Celestia y se tiro encima de ella

-AH-ha... Esto ha sido un buen inicio he, he ahh ohh –dijo Celestia mientras abrazaba a Titeuf con sus grandes alas de alicornio

-Mmm oww si hehe –dijo Titeuf siguiendo así mientras juega con sus pechos al mismo tiempo que la embiste bien fuerte

- Ah, sí, por favor, vuelve a jugar con mi cuerno otra vez –dijo Celestia aun siendo embestida por Titeuf

-Mmm oww sii veamos si llego –dijo Titeuf intentando alcanzar su cuerno mientras la sigue follando intensamente

- Vaya, pues es verdad que no eres tan alto he he, ah ah ohh –dijo Celestia sintiendo el placer más grande de su vida

-Y que esperaba, mi mechón llega a tus pechos cuando tu estas erguida de pie –dijo Titeuf seguía embistiéndola y llegando a garrar la base del cuerno y masajearlo"

- Bah, pues nada, aahh tú sigue con mi vagina, mmm ahora es mi vagina lo que es más importante ahora, ah sí ohh mmm –dijo Celestia

-Bueno, te pienso embestir y dejarte llena tu vagina –dijo Titeuf mientras aumenta las embestidas y la velocidad

-aaahh oohh pero ahh no quiero aaa embarazos ahhh –dijo Celestia

-Eso depende de la suerte –dijo Titeuf sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza y con mucha velocidad

-¿Qué quieres decir con suerte? –dijo Celestia intentando tener autoridad ante la situación

-Pues la suerte de que siendo de diferentes especies no haya gestación y embarazo –dijo Titeuf mientras seguía embistiéndola y luego nota que ya está punto venirse y aprovecha para pellizcar sus pezones y lamiendo su cuello

-Ahh bueno en eso ahhh tienes razón, está bien aaahh hazlo pero are un hechizo aaahh ohh mañana –dijo Celestia, ya después de unos 10 minutos

-Ohhh ya estoy apunto –dijo Titeuf

-Sisisisi ahh yo también –dijo Celestia y hubieran hecho eso si no fuera por un idiota

-Tía Celestia, ¿estás bien? .dijo una voz a las afueras del cuarto de Celestia, ella dedujo que era su sobrino Blueblood, Celestia se asusto

-Hay no, ¿dónde te escondo? –dijo Celestia mientras miraba por todos lados y Titeuf aun estando su pene dentro de la vagina de Celestia, luego escucho que Blueblood iba a entrar así que rápidamente se metió en su cama y se tapó con las sabanas

-¿Tía que haces aquí? –pregunto Blueblood

-Ahhh lo que ohh paso es que me sentí muy mmm mal -dijo Celestia pero dando unos leves sonidos de placer y el por qué es que Titeuf seguía embistiéndola y pellizcaba sus pezones

-Pues sí que estas enferma, tienes la cara roja –dijo Blueblood

-Si pues ya vez que ahhh estoy mal ohh, y me gustaría dormir un rato –dijo Celestia haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar

-Bueno descansa, yo saldré a pasear por la ciudad (recuerden que él está en canterlot) –dijo Blueblood ya saliendo de la habitación de Celestia, Celestia da un respiro de alivio y se destapa y ve a Titeuf aun embistiéndola y agarrando sus pezones con sus manos

-¿No pudiste aahh esperar? –pregunto Celestia

-No escuche una objeción –dijo Titeuf y el siguió embistiéndola hasta que se vino dentro de Celestia, ella también se había corrido, ella quedo estirada del todo por la cama llena de placer -Ah... vale, esto ha estado muy pero que muy bien, y ahora, la última fase que puede hacer contigo empieza –dijo Celestia y se pone se espaldas arriba en la cama mostrándole el culo a Titeuf -Ahora toca apreciar el mi culo real ante ti he, he –dijo Celestia

-Valla se ve perfecto –dijo Titeuf mientras tocaba el trasero de Celestia

-Y en cuando entres, tú tranquilo, por ahí sí que no me importa si quieres terminar dentro-dijo Celestia

-Muy bien, alla voy –dijo Titeuf colocando su pene en su culo y empezando a embestirla con fuerza, tumbándose sobre ella y masajeando pechos y sus alas

- ¡Oh sí, dame fuerte, venga! –gritaba Celestia mientras empezó a babear

-Mmm si, te voy a dejar el culo bien dolorido de placer hehe –dijo Titeuf mientras seguía

-Ha, yo no soy ahhh una pony ohh que se rinde tan mm fácilmente, ah-ha... –decía Celestia mientras seguía babeando con una sonrisa

-Pues sigue disfrutando de esto –dijo Titeuf siguiendo follando fuerte y pellizcando sus pezones

-Ya te aseguro ahhh ohh yo que lo estoy haciendo, ah... AH... –gritaba de placer Celestia

- Mmm muy bien, vamos por la recta final de este placer, si es que nadie interrumpe esta vez –dijo Titeuf mientras la agarraba del torso para hacerla para atrás y tumbarla encima de el con sus partes bajas en dirección a la puerta"

- Oh sí sí ahhh, tú sigue mmm ohhh ah aha dándome fuerte... –decía Celestia aun babeando y ya teniendo la mirada perdía al techo de su habitación

-Mmm oww sii solo un poco más –dijo Titeuf sin dejar de embestirla más fuerte desde abajo con una mano pellizcando un pezón y otra su clítoris"

- ¡AH-HA! Ya casi, creo que pronto me voy a correrme yo también...ahh ohh ahh –gritaba Celestia ya con la mente totalmente blanco solo pensaba en el placer que sentía en ese momento

- Owww sii solo un poco más y todo dentro –dijo Titeuf mientras siguió así en su culo y masturbando su ya mojada vagina y clítoris

- ¡AH-HA... AAAHHH! –grito Celestia y Titeuf y ella se corren juntos en un momento de placer total

-of, pues esta ha sido toda la partida de relación entre Celestia y súbdito macho, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien, buf –dijo Celestia ya totalmente agotada

-Mmm totalmente, aunque igual necesite un poco más para el futuro y asea contigo, o con otra sexy yeguas de buen físico –dijo Titeuf (nickolas01: no sé por qué pero creo Andreu-t y Cartman6x61 han creado un monstruo XD)

- Es posible sí algún puedes volver por aquí, me conozco a dos amiguitas alicornio como yo y a seis otras amigas yeguas, ellas son más bien más normales, pero ya te digo que son de las mayores bellezas que he conocido –dijo Celestia ya acostada en su cama y Titeuf se acostó junto con ella y apoyo su cabeza en los pechos de Celestia

-Mmm ¿a cuál me recomiendas primero? –dijo Titeuf

-Pues mira, tengo a una amiga alicornia llamada Candace, que tal vez este casada, pero su relación es muy abierta, que para algo la llamamos "la princesa del amor" jejeje –dijo Celestia y ella junto con Titeuf se reían

-Mmm ya veo, ¿y cual otra? –pregunto Titeuf muy curioso

-Luego ahí te recomiendo a una de las seis amigas estas, viven todas en Ponyville, puedes empezar cuando quieras y con quien quieras, igualmente yo ya he pasado rato con todas seis, incluso una vez juntas hi hi hi... menudo día fue aquel –dijo Celestia

-Mm ya veo, a ver si alguna sea tipo gamer, con chicas así soy bien competitivo en videojuegos –dijo Titeuf

- Bueno, mi hermana Luna si es bastante gamer como decís vosotros la verdad, pero a ella mejor espera, porque yo ya he planteado como va a ser su noche perfecta con otro, bueno, más bien con otra, pero de momento es un secreto –dijo Celestia (tienen que ver la historia de Andreu-t en deviantart)

-Mmm bueno, ¿supongo que me tengo que irme no? o puedo estar un tiempo indefinido aquí y disfrutar más la compañía tuyas y esas otras ponis ¿qué dices? –pregunto Titeuf

-No sé, haz lo que tú quieras, ahora eres libre ahora que te he hecho lo que quería que hicieras –dijo Celestia

-Mmmm muy bien, aunque mejor descansar con la sexy princesa por ahora –dijo Titeuf mientras se estaba acomodando entre los pechos de Celestia para dormirse y quedar su flácido pene cerca de su vagina"

-Bueno, como tu quiera pequeño –dijo Celestia le da un beso cariñoso en la frente y Titeuf se fue quedando dormido masajeando con su cabeza sus pechos y su pene tocándose la vagina de Celestia

-He, que gracioso me ha tocado el súbdito de hoy, espero poder tener más momentos con este pequeño más adelante –dijo Celestia también se duerme ahí mismo

**Continuara**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado y esperemos que no me demore en actualizarla, como siempre la historia no es mi solo doy un pequeño aporte**

**Nos leemos luego adiós XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**La diversión de Titeuf**

**Capítulo 3: Diversión familiar **

Es la noche siguiente de la primera vez en la cama de Titeuf con Celestia, Titeuf se despierta antes mientras Celestia sigue dormida...

-Mmm hehe, una buena manera de despertar con un buen par de almohadas hehe –dijo Titeuf mientras estaba frotando su cabeza entre los pechos de Celestia y también acariciándolos"

- Mmm... Ah hola pequeño, veo que todavía estas aquí –dijo Celestia medio dormida todavía.

-jeje, es difícil no irse cuando tiene un buen sitio donde dormir y más con una dulce y cariñosa princesa como tú –dijo Titeuf ya besándola

- Ah, gracias por el cumplido, ya me gustaría que más ponis me dijeran esto de dulce y cariñosa –dijo Celestia abrazándolo y devolviéndole el beso.

-mmm hehe, bueno mi solecito, ¿tienes algo que hacer en el día de hoy o nos pones juguetones por la mañana?-dijo Titeuf

- Pues de momento debo de ir a levantar en sol, como todas las mañanas –dijo Celestia ya Saliendo de la cama y su cuerno empieza a iluminarse para levantar el sol y que empiece el nuevo día.

- mmm bien sexy cuando lo haces, da gana de darte un buen repaso mañanero si no tienes pensado nada hoy –dijo Titeuf mirando muy detalladamente a Celestia

-Oh pequeño Titeuf, yo SIEMPRE pienso en repasos jeje –dijo Celestia

- hehe contigo lo que quieras, al menos que no hayas olvidado de alguna visita de alguien para hoy – dijo Titeuf mientras estaba esperándola en la cama"

- Pues todavía no, pero es posible que hoy quiera que cierta amiga mía venga aquí a visitarme hoy –dijo Celestia un poco sonrojada.

- mmm hehe pues cuando quieras puedes volver a la cama conmigo y pasar un buen placer mañanero hehe –dijo Titeuf

-De acuerdo, ahora que ya he levantado el sol y todo eso... Hagámoslo un poco y luego voy a decirle a mi amiga que venga aquí para hacerlo más interesante jiji –dijo Celestia y vuelve a la cama estando al lado a Titeuf.

-mmm –decía Titeuf estando encima de Celestia ya empezando a besarla y a jugar con sus pechos y pezones

- Mm, hi hi –decía Celestia y empieza a besar a Titeuf por varios lados, empezando a bajar por su cuerpo en dirección a su entrepierna.

- ooow si jeje, dale un buen placer ahí abajo hehe –dijo Titeuf

- He, a estas alturas ya deberías de saber que lo voy a hacer hehe, soy toda una diosa –dijo Celestia y empieza a lamerle la punta del pene de Titeuf.

- mmm hehe, pues la diosa puedes hacer 2 cosas, darle placer a mi cosa con tu boca, o con tus grandes pechos –dijo Titeuf

- He, espera, ya veo que está muy impaciente, respeta un poco mi autoridad –dijo Celestia y finalmente se mete el pene en su boca del todo y empieza a chupar.

- mmm ooow hehe muy buena –dijo Titeuf y agarro el cuerno de Celestia y empieza masturbarlo

- Mm, mmm –decía Celestia Sintiendo la masturbación mientras sigue chupando el pene de Titeuf.

- mmm oow sii, lo haces muy bien –decía Titeuf masturbando el cuerno de Celestia con sus 2 manos

- MmMM –era lo único que decía Celestia y su cuerno de Celestia empieza a brillar más y al final termina saliendo de él la magia liquida aquella que sale con los unicornios y alicornios.

- ooww sii, y ahora yooooOOOO –dijo Titeuf ya corriéndose en la boca Celestia

- Aaaahh (abriendo la boca y gran parte de semen cae en la cara de Celestia), como se nota que estas en llena forma desde la mañana para estas cosas jeje –dijo Celestia mientras tragaba el semen que tenía en la boca.

- mmm para mi solecito toda la lechita que quieras sácame de un modo u otro hehe –dijo Titeuf

- Aww, "mi solecito", que mono eres – dijo Celestia avergonzándose un poco por el comentario de Titeuf.

- mmm ¿que sigue ahora? yo lamiendo tu vagina o tú con tus grandes pechos —dijo Titeuf

Celestia abrió sus piernas mostrándole su vagina -Oh sí, creo que elijo de momento la primera opción-dijo Celestia

- hehehe muy bien entonces –dijo Titeuf colocándose para lamer y chupar su vagina

- Oooh sí, sabes que hoy va ser un buen día en cuando tienes a un ser querido dándote placer en la entrepierna justo después de despertarte, ah... –dijo Celestia muy excitada y empezando a acariciarse sus pechos.

- mmm pues espero ser tu único querido a partir de ahora porque te voy a dejar bien agotada –dijo Titeuf mientras seguía lamiendo con intensidad la vagina de Celestia

-Oh sí, tú sigue así dale más fuerte -decía Celestia mientras con una de sus pezuñas aprieta la cabeza de Titeuf a hacia su entrepierna para que no la deje.

-mmm -era lo unico que decia Titeuf mientras estaba lamiendo y chupando bien fuerte su clítoris y por dentro mientras se agarra fuerte de sus cutie marks"

-Awww sí, creo que voy a correrme pronto -dijo Celestia mientras Titeuf seguia moviendo su lengua dentro de su vagina

-mmm veamos que tanto lo haces hehe -dijo Titeuf Mientras estaba siguiendo lamiendo adentro de la vagina de Celestia más fuerte

- AAHHww! -grito Celestia mientras se corre del todo en la cara de Titeuf.

-mmm yummy yummy hehe, buena corrida celestial hehe -dijo Titeuf

-He, menudo desayuno estamos teniendo hoy, pero delicioso he -dijo Celestia

-mmm totalmente, ahora lo que sigue -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

-He, espera pequeño, creo que por hoy ya habido suficiente para estar solo nosotros dos, creo que ahora voy a llamar a mi amiga a que venga -dijo Celestia tomando con su magia un pergamino y una pluma de escribir.

-mmm muy bien, porque ya quiero que me des una buena dosis de monte celestiales en mi pene hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Tranquilo, seguro que dentro de nada podrás, y tal vez un par de montes más también -dijo Celestia mientras seguia escribiendo la carta hasta termina la carta y la envía hacia su destino con su magia.

-bueno, mientras esperamos, ¿que hacemos ahora? -dijo Titeuf agarrando unos de los pechos de Celestia

-Tranquilo, ella no tardará casi nada en llegar conociéndola bien, ¿ya te he dicho quién es ella? -dijo Celestia

-mmm si es quien me imagino que es, dudo mucho que tenga una buena y voluptuosa anatomía como la tuya hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Bah, tal vez pero piensa que en su caso, es solo cuestión de tiempo, ella es Twilight, tal vez el mayor amor de mi vida que haya tenido, mi estudiante número uno y mi hi... quiero decir, mi novia vamos -dijo Celestia un poco nerviosa -"_buf, un poco más y hablo demasiado de la cuenta_" -penso Celestia aliviada

titeuf: mmm bueno, aunque esperar es un poco aburrido, quiero probar montañitas "masajeando sus pechos"

-Tranquilo, como te he dicho no tardará nada, mira, tres...dos...uno -dijo Celestia Twilight aparece en medio de la habitación usando un poderoso hechizo de teletransporte.

-¡HOLA PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ, como me habías dicho! Buf, buf -dijo Twilight pero se queda callada al ver a Titeuf

-mmm, y una salvaje twlight aparece, hehe -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

- ¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¡UN HUMANO! ¿QUE HACE AQUI? -grito Twilight totalmente asustada

-Tranquila Twilight, es mi nuevo compañero privado, espero que os lleveis bien vosotros dos -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-si, aunque eso que has dicho antes a sido algo "ofensivo" -dijo Titeuf

-Oops, perdona señor humano, ha sido la sorpresa de verte uno aquí en el palacio, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellos, sin ir más lejos ahí en Ponyville vivo con otro humano -dijo Twilight

-mm ya, y me imagino que nada sexual habras hecho con el aun, ¿no? ¿parece que Celestia te contagio lo de secuestrar humanos? -dijo Titeuf

-He he, pues tal vez tal vez, hi hi -dijo Twilight muy nerviosa(Nickolas01: lo explicare mas tarde si Cartman6x61 y Andreu-t lo permiten) (Nota de Autor: Digamos que este RP ocurría en cuando Andresito ya se ha tirando a unas cuantas de las Mane 6 un par de veces).

-en fin, que ahora quiero buena diversion con las 2 -dijo Titeuf

-Oh, con que al igual que eres de los que les gustan los ponis de verdad de la buena ¿eh? Mm, creo que me ahora me vas cayendo mucho mejor -dijo Twilight con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-mmm claro que si, pero primero, la linda solecita celestia tiene algo pendiente que hacer con mi pene, aunque puedes hacer algo tu por mi de mientras -dijo Titeuf ya acostado

-Oh, ¿con que la ma... quiero decir Celestia ya te ha pasado por la piedra? He, no me extraña la verdad... pues vale, si queréis podeir ir haciendo, yo puedo ir mirando, he he -dijo Twilight muy avergonzada

-nada de mirar que quiero que difrutes tambien aunque sea chupandote el cuerno -dijo Titeuf

-OOh, hi hi, vale me parece bien, después de todo ya iba siendo hora de querer saber que se siente cuando es un macho el que me la chupa -dijo Twilight ya acostadose al lado de Titeuf

-pues trae para aca tu cuerno y que Celestia use sus pechos celestiales en mi pene -dijo Titeuf

-He, se nota que tienes ganas de volver al rollo ahora, empecemos pues -dijo Celestia mientras se acerca Titeuf

-mmm muy bien -dijo Titeuf ya lamiendo y chupando el cuerno de Twilight

-Aah... ahh... oww...ahhh -decia Twilight al sentir la lengua de Titeuf en su cuerno

-mmm hehe, Celestia, mi pene espera a tus pechos -dijo Titeuf y volvio a lamer y a chupar el cuerno de Twilight

-Como tu desees, hi... -dijo Celestia mientras pone el pene de Titeuf entremedio de sus pechos y empieza a moverlos de arriba y hacia abajo

-mmmm hehe buenos melones y tambien un buen cuerno para chupar hehe -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

-He sí, el cuerno de Twilight es delicioso, a mí me encanta chuparla hasta el fondo hasta que ella no es capaz de moverse por si misma de cansancio hi hi -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa pervertida mientras veia a Twilight

-Oh venga Princesa Celestia, hi, ahh -decia Twilight mientras daba unos leves gritos de placer al sentir la lengua de Titeuf en su cuerno

-mmm veamos quien suelta su magia liquida antes -dijo Titeuf chupando el cuerno de Twilight y con su mano izquierda empieza a masturbar el cuerno de Celestia

-Aaaahhh... AAwwwm... -gritaba de Placer Twilight

- Ah, ah, que, ¿Te gusta Titeuf, te gusta lo que se siente? ¿Y tú Twilight? -dijo Celestia

-mmm totalmente que si hehe, espero que tu hermana y Candance sean igual el placer para difrutar hehe oow -dijo Titeuf mientras gemia al senir su pene entremedio de los pechos de Celestia

-Con Luna no sé todavía, pero por lo menos con Candence ya te digo que te lo pasarás de miedo he he... -dijo Celestia mientras seguia moviendo sus pechos de arriba y hacia abajo

-AAwww, oh sí, oh sí...ah -dijo Twilight al sentir la lengua de Titeuf en su cuerno

-mmm hehe ooow veamos cual de las 2 aguanta mas hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras seguia con las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Aahaahww, me-me corróooo... -dijo Twilight que ya estaba a punto de venirse con su magia liquida

-hehe, veo que ella sera la primera en correrse magicamente, y yo tambien estoy a punto hehe ooww -dijo Titeuf ya apunto de venirse en los pechos de Celestia, Twilight al final se corre sin control toda de magia liquida de color rosado sin querer todo por encima de Titeuf y parte de Celestia.

-oow, Celestia, mueve rapido tus pechos, asi eyaculare mas y mejor ooow -dijo Titeuf mientras seguia masturbando el cuerno de Celestia

-Oh sí, ya casi termino yo también, ahh... -dijo Celestia y su cuerno empieza a brillar de nuevo y sigue frotando sus pechos en el pene de Titeuf más deprisa.

-aaalla vooooy -dijo Titeuf corriendose fuerte en los pechos y cara de Celestia

-Aaaaw... -dijo Celestia mientras abria su boca y sacaba la lengua, Titeu se habia corrido en los pechos y cara de Celestia quedando casi cubierta por el semen de Titeuf

-Princesa Celestia, has quedado casi toda cubierta, he...-dijo Twilight

-mmm bueno, ahora te falta a ti -dijo Titeuf mientras masturbaba el cuerno de Celestia

-Oowww... -decia Celestia y finalmente se corre de magia liquida también que termian cubriendo a medias a Titeuf.

-mmm hehe muy bien, ahora que ambas se limpien y asi seguir pasamos a la parte mas divertida -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

-Oh, me gusto esa parte y creo saber lo que viene, tengo ganas de practicar eso... de nuevo hi hi -dijo Twilight mientras que Celestia lame las partes mojadas de Twilight así limpiándola

-Oh gracias Celestia, te devuelvo el favor -dijo Twilight y también empieza a lamer las partes de Celestia mojadas a las que puede llegar

-una buena vista hehe -dijo Titeuf disfrutando la vista (nickolas01: ¿y a quien no?XDXD)

-He, ¿qué? ¿acaso te gustaría vernos como nos enrollamos un poquitín? -dijo Twilight

-mmm un poco, asi puedo estar al maximo -dijo Titeuf

-Como tú quieras he he -dijo Celestia y abre sus alas y abraza dulcemente a Twilight en ellas -Oh mi pequeña alumna, enseñame como de buena eres con tu profesora -dijo Celestia mientras pasaba sus casco por donde estaban la cuttie Mark deTwilight

-Mmmm por supuesto, Celestia... -dijo Twilight y ella junto con Celestia se besan con lengua y empiezan a acariciarse ss pechos y a agarrarse un poco de sus cutie mark y demás movimientos intimos mientras se sigue besando

-mmm hehe buen show -dijo Titeuf poniendose duro el pene de golpe, Celestia hace levitar a Twilight un poco y ella empieza a lamer y chupar los pezones de Twilight y acariciar sus pechos pequeños pero preciosos (nickolas01: para ella no para mi XD)

-He, algún día Twilight, crecerás, y vas a tener los mejores pechos de toda Equestria, Mmmm... -dijo Celestia mientras seguia lamiendo los pezones de Twilight

-Oh sí, Celestia, ooww ahh oh ah -decia Twilight mientras daba leves gritos de placer

-mmm hehe, veamos cuando de gandes seran hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras seguia viendo la escena(Nickolas01: Pervertido XD), Twilight empieza a lamer el cuerno de Celestia, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo con su sensual legua de arriba a abajo del todo.

-mmm ya me avisareis cuando esteis lista para mi -dijo Titeuf mientras esperaba su turno

-¿Eh? Ah sí un momento, por favor, ahora mismo estaremos contigo hi hi... -dijo Celestia y hace bajar a Twilight un poco más y ella empieza a chuparle los pechos a Celestia - Owww, sí, Twilight, por favor sigue así -dijo Celestia totalmente excitada

-Mm... Twilight quiere leche hi hi... -dijo Twilight mientras reía y siguia chupando sus pezones

-mmm hehe bueno, al menos que alguna se ponga en una aprobechable posicion, puedo empezar yo mismo -dijo Titeuf esperando alguna oportunidad"

-Oh, o por supuesto Titeuf, si quieres, puedes ir empezando conmigo si quieres hi hi... -dijo Twilight acercando su vagina hacia Titeuf, en eso Titeuf la agarra de sus nalgas (Nickolas01: no me jusguen(-_-)) y acerca su pene apunto de tocar la vagina de Twilight

-mmm muy bien y ahora la accion -dijo Titeuf y mete su pene dentro de la vagina de Twilight y empieza a embestirla

-¡AHH OHH MMMM!... aahh... que bien se siente, ah... -dijo Twilight mientras estaba siguiendo chupando los pechos de Celestia

-Oh mira Titeuf, parece que has hecho una nueva amiga de cama, he he... ah-ha... -dijo Celestia mientras reía y daba leves gemidos de placer

-mmm espero que no la unica de sus amigas hehe -dijo Titeuf siguiendo embistiendo con fuerza a Twilight

-AAaah, oohh... que bien, ahh... -dijo Twilight, Celestia saca a Twilight de sus pechos y se gira y le muestra a Twilight su vagina

- Oye Twilight, ahora te enseño mis partes de abajo, ¿se te ocurre alguna manera de interactuar por aquí? -dijo Celestia mientras movia sus caderas de un lado a otro cerca de Twilight

-Ahhh, Princesaa... oww.. -dijo Twilight ya babeando por las embestidas de Titeuf, mueve un poco la cabeza y mete su cuerno por la vagina de Celestia y así empezar a mover su cabeza de atras y hacia adelante

-Mm, aaah, sabía que sabrías que hacer en este momento hi, aww... -dijo Celestia disfrutando tener el cuerno de Twilight moviendose dentro de su vagina

-mmm veamos que tanto aguantas -dijo Titeuf embistiendo mas fuerte y rapido en ella bien agarrada de sus nalgas

-Aaaah, que novata ahh ohh por mi parte, estoy ahhh a punto de correrme de nuevo, aaahh...-dijo Twilight aun babeando

-mmm sii, veamos cuanta lechita puedes mantener dentro cuando me corra tambien dentro tuyo -dijo Titeuf embistiendo mas fuerte y rapido a punto"

-Awww... AAHH... ¡HA! -gritaba Twilight se corre por debajo y también su cuerno termina lanzando magia liquida al salir de la vagina de Celestia y cubrirla entera del mismo liquido

-ooow siii -dijo Titeuf corriendose todo dentro de la vagina llenandola totalmente su utero, Twilight queda casi desmayada y cae encima de Celestia en el suelo, Celestia le da un cariñoso abrazo a Twilight

-mmm ahora es tu turno Celestia para mi rellenada fertil -dijo Titeuf

-De acuerdo, allá voy, he he -dijo Celestia acercandose a Titeuf y se pone encima de él, ayudando a su pene a meterse dentro de su vagina y empieza a moverse de arriba y hacia abajo

-mmm oow sii hehe como siempre una vagina bien caliente y real para mi hehe -dijo Titeuf disfrutando los saltos de Celestia y con sus manos agarra los pezones de Celestia y los tira hacia abajo

-Para ti lo que sea en la cama, pequeño, he, ahh ohh ahh -decia Celestia

-mmm ooow -dijo Titeuf difrutando de sus saltos sobre el al mismo tiempo que juega con sus pechos y pezones

-OOOhhh... ah, ah, sigue así, mmm ahh oh ah -gemia Celestia sin detenerse de sus saltos

-mmm sigo todo lo que sea falta para llenarte bien hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras movia sus caderas al ritmo de Celestia aumentando el placer de ella

-Sí, lléname, sé que tú puedes, aahh... -decia Celestia mietras seguia saltando encima de Titeuf

-mmm ooow siii, despues, ¿deberia quedarme aqui y vivir contigo para darte placer or irme con twilight y asi conocer sus amigas? oow -dijo Titeuf mientras seguia moviendo sus caderas

-Mm... No sería mala idea, pero ¿crees que estarás bien en este mundo, no echarás de menos el que estabas antes? -dijo Celestia

-mmm bueno, al menos que pueda viajar de un mundo a otro a voluntad y asi seguir diveirtiendome a otras conocidas hehe -dijo Titeuf sin dejar de mover sus caderas

-Bueno, en el castillo tenemos un ahhh espejo con el cual puedes viajar entre mundos, o sea ohhh mmm que creo que en cierta manera va a ser posible, ahh -decia Celestia mientras seguia saltando encima de Titeuf

-mmm bueno, pues sigamos y ya hablamos de esto -dijo Titeuf aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas

-Sí porfavor, menos hablar, y más acción, ahh -dijo Celestia mientras empieza a saltar más deprisa y penetra a Titeuf con más fuerza

-ooow hehe si, dame mas placer hehe -dijo Titeuf ya moviendo sus caderas con mas velocidad siguiendo agarrando fuerte sus pechos, Celestia se ve cada momento más cansada y sonrojada

-Oohh... Titeuf, voy a terminar pronto, ahhh... -dijo Celestia sin detener sus saltos encima de Titeuf

-mmm si, yo tambien estoy a punto de llenarte todo dentro oow hehe -dijo Titeuf

- Sí, venga pequeño Titeuf, lléname entera, ooww-ahh... -decia Celestia

-ooow oooow -dijo Titeuf ya corriendose fuerte dentro de su vagina

-AAHH... aww... -dijo Celestia y se estira encima de Titeuf con su pene todavía dentro de ella y con sus pechos en la cara de él

-Oooh, mmm hehe mi dulce solecita linda -dijo Titeuf abrazandola lamiendo sus pechos

-definitivamente te estas volviendo junto con Twilight y sus amigas de mis mejores sujetos que he tenido en esta cama... -dijo Celestia mientras seguia saltando encima de Titeuf

-¿mmm acaso esta cansada la gran diosa del sol? hehe -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? Yo nunca en cuando se trata de la cama, he he... y sigue lamiéndome por favor... -dijo Celestia aun saltando encima de Titeuf pero se notaba que se estaba cansando

-mmm pues yo puedo aguantar lo que pueda por ti hehe -dijo Titeuf ya lamiendo sus pechos

-He he, me gusta poder saber eso... -dijo Celestia

-mmm espero que tu vagina tenga sitio para mas de mi semilla, ¿no? -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

-Cariño, es que yo tengo sitio para toda clase de semillas en mí, he he... -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa y esperando de que Titeuf se corriera pronto

-mmm, pero quieron correrme con una posicion diferente, ¿como te gustaria ahora? ¿por detras como a twilight o encima tuyo y abrazandome con tus alas? -dijo Titeuf

-Creo que elijo la segunda opción he... -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-muy bien ponte en posicion -dijo Titeuf, Celestia se estira encima de la cama, mientras muestra su vagina a Titeuf esperando a que haga lo que debe ser

-mmm alla voy -dijo Titeuf colocandose sobre ella empezando a embestirla y apoyar su cuerpo sobre ella

-Oohh... Ven aquí pequeño Titeuf... -dijo Celestia despliegando sus alas de nuevo y las usa para abrazar a Titeuf con ellas, acercándolo más a su cuerpo

-mmm hehe bien comodo y caliente hehe -dijo Titeuf empezando a embestirla fuerte haciendo mover la cama con los movimientos y teniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos, en eso Twilight se despierta

-Ehhh, oh vaya, debo de haberme esta fuera de combate un buen rato... oh mira, ahí están estos dos bien juntitos y disfrutando, mmm... hasta dan envidia... mm... -dijo Twilight y empieza a acariciarse a sí misma viendolos a los dos

-Ooww, ah, sí, me encanta esta postura, ahh, recuerdame de hacerla más veces en cuando lo volvamos a hacer... -dijo Celestia con la mirada perdida

-mmm y mas aun si quieres alguna ves tener alguna hija hibrida conmigo hehe -dijo Titeuf embistiendola con mas fuerza

-No sé, ya veremos, no creo ahhh mmm que este preparada de momento... -dijo Celestia mientras daba leves gritos de placer

-mm pues no seria la primera ez hehe -dijo Titeuf embistiendola y chupando un pezon y masajeando el otro

-¿Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Celestia nerviosa y dando leves gritos de placer

-mmm hehe nada, mejor te sigo follando asi o sino quieres que te la meta por detras por el culo hehe-dijo Titeuf embistiendola mas fuerte y con mas velocidad

-Ah... AH... Por detrás por favor, yo... ah... yo ya voy a terminar de nuevo... ah... -dijo Celestia con la mirada perdida y babeando

-hehe yo tambien estoy a punto hehe un poco mas -dijo Titeuf embistiendola con aun mas fuerza y mas profundo

-Aahhh, ahh, me corrooo... aww... -dijo Celestia apunto de correrse

-Sí, creo ahhh mmm que yo también, ahhh... -dijo Titeuf mientras se masturba con su pezuña cada vez más deprisa)

-mmm ooow sii alla voooy -dijo Titeuf y el junto con Celestia se corren al mismo tiempo, llenando por completo la vegina de Celestia, Por su lado, Twilight también se corre ante esta sensual situación

-mmm me dieron ganas de hacertelo por el culo -dijo Titeuf dando vuelta a Celestia para empezar a frotar su pene entre sus nalgas buscando su culo para clavarla"

-Oh venga, no me habías dicho que eso era porque querías estar más rato follandome. -dijo Celestia haciendose inocente y adorable (nickolas01: y ahora se hace la inocente XDXDXDXD)

-hehe asi es, y ver hasta cuanta veces puedes ser follada sin agotarte hehe -dijo Titeuf empezando a meter la punta de su penes en su culo agarrandose de las alas de ella"

-Pues mejor no lo hagas, no es recomendable para la salud, lo sé porque hace unos siglos me pase por la piedra a un súbdito pony mío, al final estuvimos TODO el día haciéndolo y parte del siguiente, un poco más y cayo en un coma por tanto esfuerzo -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa al recordar eso (nickolas01: no se si eso era algo malo o algo bueno ajajaja XDXDXD)

-mmm bueno, pues tu culo y ya hablamos donde ire a quedar, si aqui o en poniville -dijo Titeuf empezando a embestir a Celestia en su culo fuertemente

-Sí, ojalá yo pudiera aguantar tanto... -dijo Twilight empezando nuevamente a tocarse nuevamente por la vista

-mmm mas tarde haremos la prueba hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidad

-Oh... vaya... gracias... -dijo Twilight aun tocandose así misma

-mmm hehe muy bien sigamos con este buen culo prieto y generoso hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras seguia embistiendo el culo de Celestia

-Oh... Mmm... ah-ha... -decia Celestia babeando con la lengua hacia afuera y con la mirada perdida

-mmm hehe -decia Titeuf siguiendo follando su culo bien agarrado de sus pechos

-Oh vaya, ahh... me voy... a ... ah... a venirme de nuevo... oww... -dijo Celestia dando gritos de placer

-mmmm hehe oww sii, yo tambien estoy a punto ooow sii -dijo Titeuf

-AAAHH-HA... -grito Celestia y se corre de nuevo y con más fuerza

-oooow siii -dijo Titeuf ya corriendose dentro de su culo, era tanto que una buena cantidad salia de su culo

-Oh sí, esto ha estado bien, pero creo que por ahí al lado tienes a otra candidata para ser llenada cariño... -dijo Celestia mientras miraba a Twilight qu se habia corrido de nuevo por tocarse y ver la escena que tenia Celestia con Titeuf

-mmm ciertamente alguien quiere ser follado analmente, ¿verdad? -dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa

-Ah... esto... eso yo... yo... -dijo Twilight muy sonrojada

-mmm hehe, venga, dame ese culito bonito -dijo Titeuf ya acercandose a Twilight

-Oh... Mmm... ¿vale? -dijo Twilight se pone en posición de mostarle su culo a Titeuf

-mmm lindo culito hehe, primero habra que lubricarlo un poco -dijo Titeuf lamiendo su culo un poco y acariciando sus nalgas

-Ohh... ooww, ah... -gemia Twilight aun mas sonrojada que antes

-mmm hehe -dijo Titeuf siguiendo lamiendo juguetona mente su culo"

- Ha, mi culo se siente amado, he he, por favor, métemela pronto que ya tengo ganas... -dijo Twilight ya desesperada por sentir el pene de Titef

-tu mandas hermosa -dijo Titeuf metiendo de un solo golpe su pene dentro del culo de Twilight y empezó a embestirla con fuerza mientras agarraba sus nalgas con fuerza

-¡AAHH! Ahh... ah.. ah-ha... ooh... mi culito... gñi... -gritaba y gemia Twilight al sentir el pene de Titeuf moviendose dentro de su culo

-hehe ooh si, todo para mi -dijo Titeuf ya embistiendola con fuerza en su culo

-Ah, oh sí, sigue así... mmm... -era lo unico que decia Twilight ya con la mirada perdida

-mmm si, tomala bien -dijo Titeuf embistiendola con estocadas fuertes y rapidas

-Sí, soy toda tuya cariño, dame fuerte, ahh... -dijo Twilight ya totalmente con la mente en blanco, con la mirada perdida, babeando y con la lengua hacia afuera

-mmm si hehe -dijo Titeuf mietras la estaba embistiendola y la mueve hasta que Twilight pueda ver de cara a su maestra

-Oh sí... Princesa Celestia... ah... mirame... estoy siendo follada por un humano, he he...

-Sí cariño... lo estoy viendo, y estas perfectamente a la altura de esta situación hi hi... -dijo Celestia besando cariñosamente a Twilight).

-hehe buena escena tierna, hace parecer que soys madre e hija hehe -dijo Titeuf embistiendo a Twilight mas fuerte llegando su limite

¿EH? Pero que... ¿Co... Como sabes que...? Eh... -dijo Celestia muy sorprendida y un poco avergonzada

hehe, no lo sabia hasta que lo has confirmado tu misma hehe -dijo Titeuf ya estando al limite

-Ah, pero pero... ah... (suspirano) Bueno Titeuf, supongo que no puedo esconderlo más de tí, pero por favor guarda en secreto de lo que te voy a decir... -dijo Celestia

-muy bien, cuentame mientras me corro dentro de ella eeeeaaaa -dijo Titeuf ya corriendose dentro del culo de Twilight

-AAAHHH-HAAA... Awww... -grito Twilight ya corriendose

-Sí, lo has adivinado, Twilight es hija mía...-dijo Celestia

-Aaah, por fin veo que lo has dicho mamá... -dijo Twilight mientras respiraba por la boca y sudando

-bueno y como paso, porque ella ni es alicornia ni tiene melones como tu -dijo Titeuf ya sacando su pene dentro del culo de Twilight

-Es lo que pasa con los alicornios por lo menos en este mundo, no es hasta que llegan a un cierto punto de su pubertad al que Twilight todavía no ha llegado del todo en el que le salen las partes del cuerpo que le faltan y su cuerpo empieza a moldearse como el de una princesa -dijo Celestia (nickolas01: esto pasa andes de que Twilight sea princesa XDXD)

-mmm ya veo, pues aun le faltaria sus alas para ser como tu y tu hermana -dijo Titeuf

-Pero piensa, es lo que tienen los alicornios debido a que pueden vivir durante milenios,que eso en parte hace que algunas partes de su cuerpo tarden mucho en desarollarse, sin ir más lejos, yo y Luna tardamos muchísimo en conseguir nuestras cutie marks, en cuanto las conseguimos ya eramos adultas del todo (FUN FACT: Según un libro de MLP de Hasbro, esto de las cutie marks es verdad) -dijo Celestia

-mmm ya veo, ¿debio ser una sopresa que te haya dejado preñada nunca haya sabido de ella, no? -dijo Titeuf

-¡Tsé, no hables como si ella fuera tuya! Aunque eso sí, una cosa que siempre he sabido es que debí de hacer que el hecho de que Twilight es hija mía debía de permanecer en un secreto ante el mundo, si el mundo lo supiera, seguro que habría hecho que Twilight corriera ante grandes peligros de posibles enemigos que quieran hacerla daño para llegar a mí... -dijo Celestia (Nickolas01: claro y que la mandes a derrotar a villanos mas poderosos no es peligroso ¿verdad? (sarcasmo))

-¿y que la mandes a ella con sus amigas a derrotar a villanos peligrosos no es igual de dañino? -dijo Titeuf (Nickolas01: por fin alguien que me apoya)

-Eso es porque ella y sus amigas tienen los Elementos de la Armonía, objetos los cuales son hasta más poderosos que mi magia, y además, son digamos algo así como pruebas para saber si ella en algún futuro estará lista para heredar mi trono si algún día vaya a desaparecer por algún motivo -dijo Celestia

-mmm bueno, es bueno tener sexo con madre e hija y futuramente con tu hermana y a Cadence hehe -dijo Titeuf (Nickolas01: ahora se cree Holy Blade jejej XDXD)

-Sí, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, esto se supone que es un secreto, solo yo, Twilight y los del hospital al día en que ella nació lo saben -dijo Celestia (FUN FACT: En "Scrat's Bad Fur Day", Luna también lo va a saber, eso esta en Deviantart de andreu-t).

-bueno, ya estoy bastante feliz por ahora de sexo, ¿ahora donde ire a vivir por un tiempo? -dijo Titeuf

-Bueno, en Ponyville hay siempre algunas casas siempre libres, puedes usar una de ellas... -dijo Twilight

-mm tambien podria vivir por turno contigo y con tus amigas y asi de paso divertirme con vosotras hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Sí, pero recuerda, que ahí no eres el único humano, será mejor que penséis en compartir tiempos con nosotras he he... -dijo Twilight ya imaginandose una noche con los dos humanos

-mmm seguramente,¿ voy contigo ahora o otro momento? -dijo Titeuf

-He, no sé, tal vez en otro momento, creo que me apetece quedarme aquí un rato más contigo y con mamá... -dijo Twilight

-mm seguramente, el cuerpo de tu madre es bien confortable para descanzar y mas tras un buen sexo como ahora hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Sí, a mí también me gusta descansar contra ella después de una buena sesión de intimidad, hi hi... -dijo Twilight

-pues hazme compañia entonces -dijo Titeuf, Celestia se acuesta y Titeuf se acuesta al lado de ella colocandose sobre el torso de celestia dejando sitio para Twilight

-Oh, pues gracias... -dijo Twilight se estira y se pone cómoda sobre Celestia al lado de Titeuf

-mmm a descanzar y buena siesta -dijo Titeuf besando a Twilight y acomodandose en los pechos de celestia, Twilight, un poco avergonzada, besa a Titeuf con lengua de devuelta)

-Que descanses tú también Titeuf... -dijo Twilight

-mm tu tambien futura princesita -dijo Titeuf durmiendose esperando el abrazo de alas de Celestia, Los dos se duermen encima de Celestia, la cual, con sus alas, los abraza a los dos para que descansen mejor)

-Que durmáis bien, mis pequeños, hi... -dijo Celestia ya durmiendose

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**La diversión de Titeuf**

**Capítulo 5: la llegada y la diversion intelectual**

Ya en la mañana Titeuf y Twilight se habían ido de canterlot y estaban en camino hacia poniville en un tren, dentro de unos de los vagones estaban Titeuf y Twilight cada uno sentado al lado del otro

-mmmm bueno, fue bueno estar en canterlot, pero ya es tiempo de conocer poniville e ir conociendo a tus amigas –dijo Titeuf

Oh ya verás ya, son las chicas más geniales que he conocido... si se trata de... contar de amigos que existen de verdad claro he –dijo Twilight

-mmmm hehe seguro que sí, aunque Celestia parecía un poco tierna al despedirse de mi –dijo Titeuf

- No te preocupes, es que hay veces en que le es difícil de separarse temporalmente de sus "juguetitos" –dijo Twilight

- eerm bueno, yo no diría eso -dijo Titeuf

_Flashback_

_Celestia y Titeuf se estaban despidiendo en la estación de tren y Celestia despidiéndose de manera muy apasionada con un beso y abrazándolo con sus alas y bien cerca de sus pechos para darle unas últimas palabras_

_-La semana que viene... por la noche... Tú... –dijo Celestia con mirada pervertida mente macabra._

_- mmm hehe seguramente, y espero tus pechos aun sirvan de lactante, por el ya sabes –dijo Titeuf mientras indicaba a Twilight_

_- Oh sí... hi hi, en realidad sí que funcionan todavía... es lo que tiene esto de no envejecer, que cuando esta función corporal empieza ya no para –dijo Celestia moviendo sus pechos y Titeuf los veía sin despegar la vista_

_- mmm me gustara mucho probar, aunque mejor me voy porque si no todo el mundo nos mira con cada de ¿ella tiene un romance con ese bicho raro? –dijo Titeuf_

_- Bah, que se joda el mundo (aunque lo termino jodiendo en la cama de todas maneras he he...) Pero igualmente veo que el tren se va a irse pronto, bueno, adiós –dijo Celestia_

_- bueno, adiós mi solecito linda, ya nos veremos para darte placer matutinos o nocturno hehe -dijo Titeuf dando un último beso de pasión con lengua para irse al tren seguida de una Twilight algo avergonzada por la escena _

_Fin flashback_

- Sí, también da un poco de vergüenza ver a princesa Celestia tan enganchada a alguien en público –dijo Twilight

-mmm, cierto, con eso hace pensar en cómo serias tu cuando te salgan las alas, y aún más, si te salga de manera mágica o de manera más "dolorosa" –dijo Titeuf mientras que a Twilight no le gusto la parte de dolorosa

- Ni idea, desgraciadamente en mi biblioteca ni hay ningún libro que hable de ello, será porque los alicornios somos una raza de pony tan minoritaria, y a veces tengo miedo de que sea de la manera dolorosa –dijo Twilight muy asustada

- siii, te podría imaginar que tus alas empiecen a formarse por debajo de tu lomo desgarrando carne y piel para cuando ya no te quepan más te salgan con un gran desgarro de tu espalda dando todo sangre y trozos de carnes mientras aun tus alas se están formando desde los huesos para luego ir cubriendo de tendones, musculo piel y finalmente las plumas, sí, eso sería algo desagradable de experimentar –dijo Titeuf y Twilight le entran ganas de vomitar, abre una ventanilla y hecha la pota por fuera

- Buf... argh joder, no me digas estas cosas, que soy un poco sensible todavía, joder... no lo he pasada peor desde que vi "Cupcakes: La película" con Pinkie en el cine –dijo Twilight con más ganas de vomitar

-hehe perdona preciosa –dijo Titeuf acariciando su cabello jugando con su coleta teniéndolo más cerca de el - aunque mira por el lado positivo, ¿cómo te imaginarias cuando tengas alas y seas adulta? –dijo Titeuf

- Bueno, hem... (Un poco sonrojada) Pues, para empezar los primeros días sería tan y como soy solo que con alas, pero luego con el paso de los siguientes meses mi cuerpo empezaría a evolucionar, me volveré más alta, mi cintura de hará más delgada, mi cabello crecerá hasta ser una enorme melena flotando en el aire, me saldrán pechos enormes como los de Celestia, mi cuerno crecerá también, mi culito se volverá más sexy y... buf... oh vaya... ¿ha subido la temperatura? ¿O ya me he puesto con solo pensar cómo voy a ser en el futuro? –dijo Twilight un poco sonrojada

En eso Titeuf se puso en modo pensativo imaginando a Twilight ya crecida totalmente recostada en una cama con sus Pechos reales y de manera sensual diciendo -que esperas Titeufito, dale a tu princesa un poco de placer real –dijo Twilight (imaginaria) terminando de imaginar con un Titeuf sonrojado y babeando por lo imaginado"

-¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Titeuf? Equestria llamando a Titeuf –dijo Twilight mientras movía su casco enfrente de el

-¿eeh? aaa, perdona linda, solo pensaba, prométeme que cuando seas como me has dicho me permita ser el primero en darte tu "deber real" –dijo Titeuf

- He he... me imagino que quieres decir... bueno, si tal vez Celestia no llega primera en hacerlo... de acuerdo... –dijo Twilight insinuándose un poco acercándose a la cara de Titeuf.

-mmm eso espero mi linda come libros –dijo Titeuf deteniéndola pero de repente la besa con pasión entrando sus lenguas en la boca del otro un buen rato hasta notar que ya llegan a poniville y se separan con la lengua hacia afuera y un hilo de saliva

-He he,... (Mirándolo)... ¿Qué te parece... en mi biblioteca... después de conocer a mis amigas... que estemos un poco solos... te parece? –dijo Twilight colocando sus cascos en el bulto que estaba debajo de sus pantalones y empezando a acariciarlo

-mmm es una buena idea hehe, vamos, cuanto antes mejor –dijo Titeuf con una sonrisa, Twilight deja de frotar el bulto de Titeuf

- He, de acuerdo –dijo Twilight y el tren llega ya a Ponyville, los dos se bajan a la parada, es ahí en donde ven que en la parada, se encuentra Pinkie Pie esperando

- ¡OH TWILIGHT! ¡POR FIN HAS LLEGADO! ¡TE ESTABA ESPERANDO! –dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lado a otro

-hehe más inesperada y más imperativa de lo que me contaste –dijo Titeuf

- He, esta es mi amiga Pinkie Pie, trabaja de pastelera en el Sugarcube Corner, y esta como una cabra... pero nosotros la queremos tal y como es, hi –dijo Twilight

-mmm sí, eso puedo ver, y a primera vista tiene un cierto aire familiar que me resulta conocida, pero no sé en que –dijo Titeuf mientras veía el traje que llevaba Pinkie "viendo su vestimenta de rayman"

- ¿Te refieres a este traje? Gracias, me lo hice yo misma, después de descubrir el juego de Rayman Origins, me siento bastante identificada con la personalidad de este juego y de sus personajes –dijo Pinkie mientras imitaba la risa de Rayman

- hehe bueno hermosa Pinkie ojitos azures pie, Twilight aún me tiene que presentar a las demás pero otro día igual nos podemos conocernos más "a fondo" –dijo Titeuf mientras daba un giño seductivo

- Hi hi, por supuesto, y te haré unos Cupcakes y muffins que ya verás hi hi, espero que te gusten –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

- Bueno, supongo que ahora que queda cerca de aquí a las afueras, te puedo ir a presentarte a Fluttershy –dijo Twilight

- muy bien, nos vemos entonces Pinkie –dijo Titeuf dándole un beso en la mejilla para ir con Twilight a por la siguiente"

- Hi hi, él besa de forma graciosa, creo que me ha lamido un poco con la lengua en medio del beso, hi hi, lalalalala wiiii –dijo Pinkie mientras brincaba

(Un rato después)

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo Twilight, en eso Titeuf ve el cobertizo que tiene Fluttershy de por casa –voy a llamar a ver si esta –dijo Twilight

- mmm si, veamos cómo es esa tal Fluttershy que seguro es bien tímida, mucha bondad y muy amante de los animales, el mismo nombre indica todo eso –dijo Titeuf, Twilight llama a la puerta, sale Fluttershy, la cual lleva encima un chuchillo manchado de sangre

-Hem... quien e... oh, ¡Hey hey hey Twilight! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –dijo Fluttershy muy alegre

- Pues nada Fluttershy, he venido para presentarte a otro amigo humano que he hecho no hace mucho –dijo Twilight

Titeuf poniéndose pálido viendo a Fluttershy con el cuchillo de sangre y se esconde por detrás de Twilight por debajo de su cola y bien agarrada de sus nalgas intentando no dejarse ver"

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Titeuf? No seas tímido, que para timidez ya tenemos a Fluttershy –dijo Twilight con un leve sonrojo al sentir la cara de Titeuf muy cerca de sus nalgas

- Hey hey hey, mira, otro humano aparte de Andresito hi hi, cada vez ya me acostumbro más a ver de los suyos por aquí –dijo Fluttershy muy alegre

- eeermm, si, eeencantado, mi nombre es Titeuf y… -dijo Titeuf con los ojos cerrado intenta darle la mano aunque apunta mal y acaba metiéndole mano en la entrepierna de ella -"ooh mierda" -pensó Titeuf reconociendo el tacto

- He, ahh... ah-ha... gñi... Vaya, Andresito primero me invita a cenar y después ahhh me lo mete pero esto igual se siente bien aahh –dijo Fluttershy con la cara totalmente roja

- perdona pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, otro día nos vemos si, gracias y hasta luego –dijo Titeuf de forma rápido sacando su mano de la entrepierna de Fluttershy de forma violenta, Fluttershy dio un grito de placer y de dolor, Titeuf cogió a Twilight como novia de boda y corriendo lejos de ahí

- Oh vaya, parecía simpático... ¿Me pregunto cómo será en la cama? –dijo Fluttershy, Andresito sale del cobertizo, en pijama y con una taza

- Hey Fluttershy, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Andresito

- Ah, nada Andresito cariño, vuelve a la cama, yo solo estaba preparando carne para el los osos –dijo Fluttershy mientras que ambas volvieron a entrar a la casa

Titeuf termino de correr bien cansado por la carrerita aun cargando a Twilight en brazos

-ufff, por poco, no me hubiera gustado estar despellejado hasta en los huesos y estar colgado de la pared –dijo Titeuf

- Oh venga Titeuf, no te pases con ella, tal vez tenga unos gustos artísticos un poco raros, pero es simpática en cuando te haces amiga de ella –dijo Twilight

- eem, si como quieras, ya la conoceré mejor como la última "dejándola en el suelo" en fin ¿quién sigue? –dijo Titeuf

-Pues... mm... mira, ahí tenemos la tienda de Rarity, podemos ir a verla –dijo Twilight indicando la Bottique de Rarity

-mmm muy bien vamos a verla –dijo Titeuf y el junto con Twilight camina en dirección hacia la Bottique –_"que sea una hermosura, por favor que sea una hermosura" _–pensó Titeuf

-¡Rarity! ¡Te voy a presentarte un amigo nuevo mío! –grito Twilight, Rarity sale de la casa, por suerte es delgada y guapa, pero por algún motivo va vestida como si fuera Daring Do y con alguna herida recién hecha en partes del cuerpo

-"_siii"_ –pensó Titeuf viendo a Rarity –_"buen cuerpo, buenas curvas, buenos pechos, gracias" -_pensó Titeuf mientras miraba el cielo

- Ah hola Twilight cariño, oh, veo que tienes otro humano de los tuyos por aquí, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño? –dijo Rarity

-pues soy Titeuf y voy a estar un tiempo aquí para así conocer a tan hermosas yeguas como tú -dijo Titeuf con el típico gesto de caballero besando su pezuña

-Oh, qué bien educado eres, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien -dijo Rarity y de repente se oye un gruñido enorme dentro de la tienda- Oops, lo siento monadas, pero debo de encargarme de ciertos... problemas personales -dijo Rarity entrando a la tienda de nuevo con un látigo y la puerta se cierra sola, por un momento antes de que la misma de cierre del todo, se ha parecido ver una pinza de cangrejo gigante ahí dentro.

-mmm vaya, con ella me llevare bien eso seguro hehe, aunque me la imaginaba más refinada y costurera -dijo Titeuf

-O sí, lo es, pero desde que encontró en el sótano de la tienda como un cubo de rubik raro a lo Hellraiser que es que por aquí en su tienda no paran de pasar cosas raras. -dijo Twilight

-mejor no pregunto porque, en fin, ¿cuáles quedan? -dijo Titeuf

-Pues ahora quedarían Applejack y Rainbow Dash, y mira como cae cerca de llevaré a la granja de Applejack. -dijo Twilight ya caminando hacia la dirección de la granja

-mmm dejas a las mejores para el final eso parece interesante -dijo Titeuf

-¡Eh! Yo no soy de esas que dice que una amiga es mejor que otra, pero bueno, allá vamos a la granja... -dijo Twilight

-bueno lo digo porque después de ti y tu "madre" ellas 2 son mis favoritas, por la forma que me hablaste de ella, me divertiré mucho con ellas -dijo Titeuf

-Aww... vale, eso ha sido mejor hi hi... Bueno, ya casi hemos llegado -dijo Twilight ya empezando a ver la granja de Applejack, que es como una mezcla de la serie normal pero con un ambiente tirando a más western

-mmm vaya, desde luego si sabe mover esas patas que tiene, y buenos francos tan firmes y musculosos tiene hehe si es que tiene que sacar las manzanas de esos árboles -dijo Titeuf

-O venga ya, esto ya es hacer la pelota he... Bueno, a ver dónde estará Applejack. -dijo Twilight empezando a buscar a Applejack, Los dos van mirando por la granja y al final ven a Applejack, la cual va vestido con el sombrero, un pañuelo rojo, una camiseta negra pequeña y pistolas, haciendo la puntería con unas latas (_Nickolas01:_ _recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, es de Cartman6x61 y de Andreu-t y esta historia está basada en lo que tienen en sus páginas Deviantart)_

-mmm vaya se la ve un poco diferente a la imaginada pero tiene su belleza campechana -dijo Titeuf, en eso Applejack se da cuenta de su presencia

-Oh buenos días colegas... Veo que tenemos un nuevo inquilino en el pueblo ¿eh? -dijo Applejack mirando a Titeuf

-hehe en efecto hermosa rubia, debo decir que tu belleza es total tanto por tus bellos ojos verdes como tu modo de ser y de vestir eso te da puntos extras hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Oh venga ya pequeño, yo solo soy una buena pony vaquera que vive con su familia en la granja, solo es que suelo estar siempre en forma y... -dijo Applejack pero fue interrumpida

-otro dia nos tenemos que ver y ver quien monta quien, porque en cuestión de domar yeguas salvajes, suelo ser el mejor hehe -dijo Titeuf seductivamente mirándola a los ojos acariciando su largo cabello rubio (_Nickolas01: jajaj no es cierto el mejor en montar y domar yeguas es Holy blade jajajajaj)_

-Oh vaya, he he... -decía Applejack con un leve sonrojo en el rostro

-Hem... Bueno, esta es Applejack, y ahora vamos, ya solo te falta por conocer a Rainbow Dash -dijo Twilight avergonzada y con su magia se lleva a Titeuf

-hehe bueno, ya nos veremos hermosa -dijo Titeuf aun siendo llevado con la fuerza mágica

Un rato después

-Bueno, normalmente a estas horas de la tarde Rainbow Dash suele descansar por aquí -dijo Twilight buscando en las nubes

-mmm si, con ella quiero comprobar una cosa que oí por ahí -dijo Titeuf

-¿qué cosa? -dijo Twilight con duda

-ya lo veras, en fin, ¿dónde está? -dijo Titeuf

-No sé, se puede meterse en donde sea... ¡RAINBOW DASH! –grito Twilight

-Aquí. -dijo Rainbow Dash descansando encima de una nube

-aha, la ruda y sexy Rainbow Dash mmm, ¿puedes hacerla bajar para comprobar algo? -dijo Titeuf

-Ha, bah lo que sea... -dijo Rainbow Dash baja con la nube y se pone al nivel de ellos dos en el suelo.

-muy bien, ahora ¿me permite un momentos tus pezuñas traseras? quiero comprobar una cosa -dijo Titeuf

-¿Qué? ... Hum, bueno vale... ¿que quieras hacer? -dijo Rainbow Dash avergonzada bajándose de la nube Sentándose al suelo y levantando una de las pezuñas de atrás).

-ahora lo veras -dijo Titeuf empezando a lamer y chupar esa pezuña, Rainbow Dash se avergüenza, se sonroja, haciéndola ver más adorable de lo que parece ser

-AAhh... nya... no hagas eso... gñi... mis pezuñas son muy delicadas... -dijo Rainbow Dash muy avergonzada

-mmm asi que son bien sensible ambas ¿eh? veamos entonces -dijo Titeuf y agarra la otra pezuña y lo lame bien lamido"

-Nya... ah... para por favor... -dijo Rainbow Dash muy avergonzada, Twilight salió de ahí muy avergonzada por ver el espectáculo

-mmm hehe vale, asi me dejas confirmado el mito de tus pezuñas -dijo Titeuf y luego se acerca a su oreja- aunque cuando quieras puedo darte más lamidas y no solo en tus pesuñas y también puedo darte algo mas -dijo Titeuf mordiendo levemente la oreja de Rainbow Dash

-Gñi... hi hi, creo que ya que quieres decir, he he, he... SWAG. -dijo

-mmm muy bien entonces "volviendo con Twilight" bueno querida, al menos que tengas más amigas extras, podemos ir al tan esperado asunto, ya sabes que hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Pues... según el canon estas son mis amigas, y sin contar las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero creo que a ti no te va el rollo Lolicon he he... de momento... -dijo Twilight

-hehe claro que no, al menos que conozcas un hechizo para hacerlas adultas temporalmente, entonces si quizá me lo pensaría hehe -dijo Titeuf (_Nickolas01: no se ustedes, tal vez piense en hacer ese capítulo...madre mía soy un pervertido, te culpo SilverWolf850 y a ti también Cartman6x61)_

-Se siente, los hechizos de edad son de los más difíciles de hacer, solo mi "amiguita" Trixie con el collar alicornio pudo hacerlo un par de veces... -dijo Twilight

-hehe bueno, pues vamos a tu biblioteca y tengamos lo que tanto has esperado -dijo Titeuf ya acariciando su cuerno seductivamente

-He, oh sí que íbamos a hacerlo he he, vamos para allá -dijo Twilight y los dos se van corriendo para el pueblo de nuevo hacia la biblioteca.

-mmm hehe venga, antes que algo o alguien más nos interrumpa hehe -dijo Titeuf, los dos entran en la casa, en donde no hay nadie, bueno, por ahí va Spike el Dragón, pero va colocado de maría, o sea que su mente no está en este mundo ahora mismo

-Oh tío, estoy viendo a Twilight con un humano, hehehe-he -dijo Spike haciendo una risita de yonki.

-¿mm deberíamos preocupar que el este aquí mientras nosotros estamos arriba? -dijo Titeuf mientras indicaba a Spike

-Bah, tú tranquilo, luego le diré que han sido solo alucinaciones y luego os presentaré como es debido... -dijo Twilight y besa a Titeuf en una mejilla.

-bueno, vamos arriba y empecemos - dijo Titeuf besándola mientras se dirigían al segundo piso, Twilight con su magia hace levitar a Titeuf y lo lanza en su cama y luego ella aterriza encima de él abrazándolo

-He he, a ver cómo podemos empezar nosotros esta vez... -dijo Twilight

-mmm hehe, lo que más ansia te de mi futura princesa hehe -dijo Titeuf besándola bien cogida de sus nalgas, Twilight con sus pezuñas hace que Titeuf se vaya quitándose la ropa

-Mmm... Quizá quiera saborear un poco tu cuerno inferior ahora mismo, he... -dijo Twilight

-mmm hehe, muy bien, primero el mío y luego el tuyo hehe -dijo Titeuf

-He he, como tú digas... -dijo Twilight mientras baja un poco por la figura de Titeuf yendo besándolo un poco por su cuerpo, hasta que llega a donde está su pene y empieza a chuparlo sin piedad.

-mmm sí, mi dulce y futura princesa hehe, dale bien a la boca, como lo hace tu madre Celestia hehe -dijo Titeuf acariciando su cuerno un poco"

-Oh sí... mamá...Ella sí que sabe chupar bien cuernos, he, pero ahora no voy a parar hasta que vacíes el tuyo en mi boca he... -decía Twilight mientras seguía chupando el pene de Titeuf y darle lamidas

-mmm ooow sii hehe, sigue asi -dijo Titeuf mientras seguía disfrutando mientras le deshace la coleta de su cabello dejándola bien suelta, Twilight mira hacia arriba a los ojos a Titeuf mientras sigue chupando, un poco sonrojada pero sin parar por el gusto que está sintiendo

-mmmm ooow sii hehe sigue así hermosa -dijo Titeuf acariciando su cabello y mejilla mientras sigue así un rato más para notar que casi llega su momento

-"_Hi, ya noto como está a punto de terminar... venga termina ya, ya quiero tener tu materia liquida dentro de mí" _-pensó Twilight aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad

-ooow sii, un poco más, ya casi estoy, allá vaaaaaarrrggg -dijo Titeuf agarran la cabeza y eyaculando fuerte en su boca inflando ambas mejillas, Twilight se separa del pene, con la boca llena de esperma que casi sale de sus labios, pero después de unos segundos, Twilight termina tragándose todo el esperma de su boca de una tirada

-Ahh, ahora ya sé porque mi madre le gusta tragarse tu lechecita -dijo Twilight saboreando sus labios

-hehehe, sip, ahora es tiempo de lamer tu cuerno también al mismo tiempo que te doy un buen masaje dedal ahi abajo hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Vale, cuando tú quieras -dijo Titeuf ya acercándose un poco a su cara para que llegue a su cuerno -mmm muy bien entonces -dijo Titeuf y la hace tumbar boca arriba sobre el un poco más abajo para llegar fácil a su cuerno para lamer y chupar con una mano la tiene cogida de su torso y con la otra empieza a masajear su vagina con varios dedos"

-Aaahh... oh sí... sigue así... -decía Twilight mientras daba leve gemidos de placer, Titeuf seguía lamiendo y chupando su cuerno mientras la sigue masajeando su vagina y la otra mano masajeando su torso

-Aahh, Titeuf, venga sigue, mete esos dedos dentro de una vez, ah... -decía Twilight muy excitada

-mmmm eso hago hehe -dijo Titeuf siguiendo chupando su cuerno mientras sus dedos están bien dentro de su vagina en plan mete-saca"

-Oh sí, sigue así... -dijo Twilight y con una de sus pezuñas de delante se va hacia la vagina y va guiando la mano de Titeuf a que siga con su penetración.

-mmmm hehe ooow siii hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras siguió así un gran rato más con su cuerno y su vagina bien rápido sin parar

-Oh sí, ah - dijo Twilight mientras tanto dentro de la boca de Titeuf el cuerno empieza a brillar más, dando señales de que va a soltar su magia liquida pronto, y su vagina tal vez pronto también

-mmmm hehe, vamos veamos que tanto puedes correrte en ambos sentidos -dijo Titeuf mientras seguía chupando el cuerno de Twilight y movía sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Twilight

-Ah... ah... NYAAA... -dijo Twilight y su cuerno empieza a eyacular todo de magia liquida en la boca de Titeuf mientras que también su vagina se corre sin control

-mmmm -decia Titeuf ya empezando tragar su brillante magia liquida - mmmm nada mal, sabe a frambuesa, quizá debería "ordeñarte más por ahí hehe -dijo Titeuf

-Oh sí bébete mi magia por favor ah... Bueno, creo que ahora si quieres podrás... ir detrás de mí he he... -dijo Twilight

-mmm hehe muy bien, ¿por encima o debajo de la colcha de tu cama? -dijo Titeuf

-He, metidos en la cama si puede ser... -dijo Twilight

-hehe pues ponte cómoda debajo de la colcha que yo voy por detrás a por tu culo, como tú quieres hehe -dijo Titeuf ya poniéndose bajo la colcha

-Ahora voooy... -dijo Twilight y se mete bajo la colcha también

-muy bien y ahora (tumbándose sobre ella apuntando su pene a su culo) vamos a empezar hehe -dijo Titeuf metiendo su pene dentro del culo de Twilight de un solo golpe

-¡AHHH OOHH MMM SIISISISIS! -grito Twilight

-allá voy ehehe -dijo Titeuf empezando a follarla bien fuerte y rápido dando fuertes empujones haciendo mover la cama fuerte mientras la tiene agarrada de sus hombros"

-¡OHH AH AHA SIII TITEUF SIGUE ASI AHHH OHH! -gritaba Twilight de placer ya con la mirada perdida y con lengua hacia afuera

-mmm sii, ¿te gusta mi linda futura princesa? ¿Te gusta que te dé bien por tu culo? hehe -dijo Titeuf mientras seguía embistiéndola fuertemente

-¡AHH SI ME ENCANTA, AHH OHH VENGA MAS FUERTE AHHH! -gritaba Twilight

-mmm hehe, seguro que necesitas a alguien en tu vida para ser follada y amada tanto como ahora hehe -dijo Twilight siguiendo así a más del medio camino del clímax

- Bueno, en realidad ya tengo a unos cuantos aaggg que ya me lo han hecho, mmm pero tú también molas y ahhh me gusta tenerte cerca para cosas así he he... –dijo Twilight mientras que seguía siendo embestida por Titeuf

- oow sii, ahhh un poco más, ya casi estoy a punto ooow –dijo Titeuf notando que llega su momento aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza

-¡AHHHH OHH AHH VAMOS TERMINA DENTRO DE MI CULO AHH OH AH! -grito Twilight ya totalmente dominada por el placer

-alla voooy -dijo Titeuf dando un fuerte empujón a su culo llenándola bien de semen"

-¡OOWWWW AHHH! -grito Twilight de placer al sentir el semen de Titeuf llenándose dentro de su culo, Titeuf saca el pene del culo y ve como el culo ha sido llenado de semen hasta que sobresale un poco del ano

-Oh mira, me lo has dejado bien lleno y rico hi hi... -dijo Twilight mientras que con unos de sus cascos recoge un poco del semen que salió de su culo, lo recogió y lo lamio

-mmm hehe, si, y ahora toca empezar a follarte por tu vagina como toda una princesa y hermosa yegua -dijo Titeuf, Twilight se gira para estar cara a cara con Titeuf y mostrando su vagina

-Venga Titeuf pequeño, hazme sentir como la princesa que deseas que sea tan pronto... -dijo Twilight mostrando su vagina

- mmm como tu diga mi princesa –dijo Titeuf empezando a penetrarla bien abrazada a ella y empezando a follarla

- Oooww... ¡Oh SÍ! Titeuf, venga, besa a tu querida princesa... –dijo Twilight

- mmm como digas –dijo Titeuf ya besándola y acariciando pelo y torso mientras sigue embistiéndola

- Mmm... –decía Twilight mientras sigue besando a Titeuf y disfrutando del sexo con Titeuf, abrazándolo con fuerza con sus pezuñas de delante.

- mmm si, siente el amor que tiene mi pene follar tu fértil vagina mi linda princesa hehe –dijo Titeuf siguiendo embistiéndola besándola y abrazándola

- Ah, ha, creo que mi ahhh fértil vagina está mmm a punto de correrse, ah... –decía Twilight

- mmm ooh sí, yo también estoy a punto de echar mi fértil lechita a tu vientre fértil ooow sii –dijo Titeuf embistiéndola con más rapidez a la follada"

- Ah sí, venga, córrete ya de una vez por mí, ahh... –dijo Twilight

- aaaaarggg -dijo Titeuf bien abrazándola a ella mientras todo su semen dentro de la vagina de ella llenándola totalmente"

- Oooww..., no ha estado mal para ser tu primer día en Ponyville... –dijo Twilight babeando al sentir el semen de Titeuf dentro de ella

- mmm gracias mi princesita, hehe, ya quiero verte bien adulta y crecida tus alas para ser el primero de estrenar tu nuevo cuerpo y tus futuros nuevos pechos tan grandes como tu madre hehe –dijo Titeuf acariciando su cabeza tumbándose al lado de ella

-Cómo te dije antes... esto espero he he... –dijo Twilight

- mmm hehe bueno, veamos cómo me va con tus amigas a partir de los próximos días entonces hehe –dijo Titeuf bien relajado abrazando su princesa lavanda (_nickolas01: que cursi XD)_

**Nota de autor (Cartman6x61 y andreu-t): He he, princesa lavanda, esto ha sonado bien...**

- Por supuesto pequeño (bostezo) eso espero –dijo Twilight a punto de quedarse dormida

- mmm bueno, toca dormir, buena noche mi princesita –dijo Titeuf besándola para ponerse luego como entre sus patas abrazado, mientras tanto Spike ha estado mirando todo el rato

- Oh dios mío Twilight, eres toda una princesa tía, hihihihihi –dijo Spike con una sonrisa Yonki

**Continuara**


End file.
